


Full Moon Confession

by RedWolfBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catholic schoolgirl, Cherry Popping, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Happy Ending, Nun, Other, PWP, Porn, Preacher - Freeform, Probably goes agianst religion, Rape, Werewolf Sex, female/gender ambiguous character, non con, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She went to confess her sins, but ended up committing many in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored and my girlfriend gave me this idea while I was on the phone with her. So I wrote this in a few hours. Hope you enjoy!

I don't think that I could have foreseen what was to happen tonight, but I knew my evening was going to be rather interesting when the girl came into the church. I was sitting in the confessional box when she entered the old church. Not many people came by on a regular basis at night because of the rumors of the wolf that lurked around the forest by the building. Any one in the village was practically forbidden to leave at night, on the notion that if they left, they would not be seen again. But here she was, walking into my church. 

Although I could not rightly see her, I heard her as she attempted to walk in quietly. Her footsteps echoed off of the stone walls and floor as she approached where I was hidden. Well rather sitting in wait. When she stepped into her side of the confessional box, my nose was tickled with the sweet scent of strawberries. I grinned to myself as I waited for her to speak the ritual-like words.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

I felt a small growl rise in my throat at the sound of her voice. It was like honey, smooth and sweet. It poked at my inner beast. I frowned to myself. It was the full moon and I shouldn't let that get the better of myself. “Tell me your sins, my child,” I said in a voice almost too animalistic to sound human. I cleared my throat and waited for an answer.

“Father, I have thought, much as of late, about sexual deeds,” the girl said, her voice dripping with anxiety, “I don't know why it is that way, but I feel myself get moist between my legs and I have this incredible urge to alleviate the burning down there. What am I to do?”

I felt my gut tighten and my member harden slightly at the girl's words. There was a part of myself that could be easily fed by pressing her further, but I was fighting with my religious ways. Fortunately with the moon so full, my mind was made up by the beast inside of me. “Could you elaborate on what you have done to deal with this so far?”

“I have talked to a friend of mine, who is not of our faith. They said that masturbation would easily help, but is that not considered a sin?” Lord, her voice would be the death of me. The way that is pitched and canted as she spoke. Her nerves were making her speak with unease, and it was highly arousing. 

“Yes it is, but even if one does it, I believe the Lord would forgive them. You sound as though you took your friend's advice.” I was gently pushing the girl. I could tell that she was terrified, either because she had come at such a late time, or because she felt as though she had dirtied herself. From what I could smell she was still pure. I smiled wolfishly at this.

“I… I did, Father,” the girl stammered, “the next time that I felt that burning in my stomach, I brought my hand between my legs and it felt… it felt fantastic. How can something that feels like that be a sin?”

A low soft growl escaped my lips and I pushed the sliding wall that was between my section and her section away. The girl flinched and looked at me, startled. Finally being able to look at her had me stiffen in my pants. She was roughly in her late teens with a body that naturally curved at her hips. I licked my lips as I scanned her figure. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and a white blouse that was carefully buttoned up to the top. Such innocence was pulling out another growl from within. She had long sandy blonde hair that was up in pigtails. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate that seemed to engulf my green ones as I looked at her.

“F..Father?” Came the soft honey sweet voice. I looked at her and I could feel my teeth changing into fangs in my mouth. The hue of my eyes shifting from green to yellow.

“What is your name?” I croaked and stepped forward. The girl's back was in the corner and she was pressed against it the best she could.

“Stacia.”

Her eyes were huge and scared as I moved forward. I know that she could see the shift in colour in my eyes and that I was growling deep in my chest. “Well, Stacia,” I husked out, “There is nothing wrong with dealing with your primal instincts. Sex is… well it is a wonderful thing. I could easily show you how.” My pants were beginning to become restricting as my cock hardened completely. I could hear Stacia breathing heavily. 

“I… I d..don't think th...that is a holy thought… Fa..Father,” she whined. Her voice was pitched a little higher and that caused me to let loose a feral growl and pull her from her spot. I pressed my lips to hers and I could feel her entire body tense at the pressure. Clumsily and with utmost uncertainty, Stacia kissed me back. This was going to be a little more fun than I thought. I growled low again and held her waist to mine, my nails lengthening into claws as the shift started to take over. 

Stacia was shaking against me as our lips were locked together. She was pushing me away but a few moments later and I snarled, baring my fangs. Which was probably not wise as she let out a scream. I growled and covered her mouth, the echoing effects of the church rather irritated me when they screamed. It pierced my ears in a rather unpleasant way. 

“Don't fucking scream,” I growled and pushed her against the opposite wall of the box. I let my claws tear away the blouse she was wearing. It was cut like butter and slid off her body. I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes were met with beautiful tan skin. It was like staring at carmel. I licked my lips and kissed Stacia's neck. She whined into my hand and goosebumps raised over her skin. I raked my teeth over her until I reached her stomach. 

Stacia was against the wall, unmoving, other than her tremors of fear that wafted off of her in a tantalizing smell. I pressed kisses along the waist of her skirt, slipping two fingers between the bands and her hips. I pulled the skirt off of her, along with ironic white panties in a painstakingly slow manner. Stacia whimpered again, and tried to flinch away, but I dug my claws into her thighs. “Don't move,” I snarled and removed the offending clothing. 

As I stood up, I smacked the back of her knees, causing her to fall to them. I smiled like a maniac and undid my jeans. My cock was throbbing and aching to be let out of its confines. When I pulled it out, Stacia's eyes widened to the size of saucers. I believe her reaction was due to how my cock looked during the full moon. 

It was thick and wolfish enough that there was no mushroom-like weirdness that was there with a human cock. It tapered a little toward the tip and the shaft was long enough that there was enough space for my knot to grow. I chuckled and took Stacia's hand to placed it on my stiff member. I groaned low at how soft her hand was. But she wasn't moving it and that made me snarl. Stacia tensed and pulled her hand away.

“Father, I don't want to so this...” She whispered. My eyes narrowed and I lifted the naked girl off the floor. I brought two of my fingers to her center and started to rub her clit. Stacia let out a pathetic whimper and tried to pull away. “Father, NO!” The 'No' echoed through the room and I snapped at her throat. 

“I thought I told you not to fucking scream or yell.”

Stacia froze in place and whimpered, “I'm sorry, Father…Please don't hurt me… please… don't defile me...”

My laughter bellowed through the church as I slid my fingers between wet silken folds. Stacia whimpered and tried to shut her legs. I forced them open with one of my legs and growled threateningly. I pushed them into her and groaned at how tight she was. Her purity was truly inciting. I'm not sure if she did it on purpose, but Stacia's cunt clenched around my fingers and I growled softly at the feeling. I pressed into her more until I was hit with a barrier. I pulled my fingers back and turned the girl so that her back was facing me and her front was against the wall. 

Using my feet, I spread her legs roughly and when she tried to put them back together, I smacked her ass hard. She yelped but held back the scream. The smack, however, reverberated off of the walls. That was music to my ears, it paired along with the quiet whimpers and soft 'pleases' coming from Stacia. I pushed my fingers into her again and pulled them out. They were covered with her sticky juices and I licked my fingers clean. I could taste her purity and groaned. It was sweet and untainted. My cock throbbed at the thought of taking her.

I positioned my cock at the entrance to her pussy and pushed the tip in slowly. I was met with a string of whimpers and other pleas. “Father, please don't… this is wrong… you can't do this in the house of God.”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want in this church, girl,” I snarled and dug my claws into her hips, blood welling up as I broke the skin. “And I am going to do you.” With a single thrust, I penetrated her and my ears picked up the beautiful sound of her hymen ripping. Apparently it was too much for her, as she screamed to high heaven. I was partially through my transformation, so my wolf ears had already appeared. They flattened against my head at the offending sound, but my inner beast was growling for more. 

My hips were moving of their own accord now. The moist tightness that was wrapped around my cock had my brain go blank and all I could think about was filling the girl up. She was still screaming, but it was being staggered with moans and yelps. I didn't register what was happening until I looked down at my cock and saw the streaks of blood along it. My body lit on fire and I doubled my efforts.

“Father… please… it hurts… but… feels good… why?!” Stacia was moaning and panting out as I pistoned in and out of her. Her nails were digging into the wood of the wall and it was creaking from the rapid movements. It was getting harder to get my entire length into her. I looked down and growled in frustration as I noticed the knot at the base of my shaft had become the size of a small throwing ball. My efforts got more violent, and I could smell the coppery hints of blood that were still seeping out of Stacia. 

Growling, I pulled out of her completely for but a moment. Her body relaxed, which is what I had hoped would happen, even if it was on false pretenses. She turned her head to look at me, a weak smile playing on her lips. “Thank you, Father… I just wish to leave...” Stacia whimpered. She looked down at my cock. It was glistening with her juices and blood, the knot at the base was still untouched. Her eyes went wide for the second time that night and she tried to move from the wall but I slammed her against it. 

“Try not to scream this time, Stacia… just relax,” I whispered into her ear and slid back into her. Her cunt wasn't as suffocatingly tight as before, but it was tight. It took maybe three good thrusts before my knot slipped into her. I heard her take in a deep breath and her whole body tensed, trying to push me out, but I was locked in. Stacia struggled and whined. She clawed at the wall, holding back whatever screamed she had in her. I leaned over to her ear and cooed, well actually growled softly.

“It is alright, little one… just relax and it won't hurt so bad. Let me fill you up with my seed.”

Stacia relaxed slightly, which allowed me to rut against her. My length only moving maybe an inch or two inside of her. She whimpered and whined as I rutted. I mainly just growled softly and mumbled how good a girl she was being. A moment later, I felt myself cumming. My knot was deflating slowly and I continued to growl. Stacia was moaning as she was being filled. I could feel her stomach inflate with my seed and I grinned, knowing that I was filling her womb.

It was a half hour later when I finally stopped cumming. My legs were cramped and my arms were starting to get there, as Stacia had passed out as I was filling her. I pulled out of her and zipped up my pants, safely putting my cock back in them. I lifted the tired girl up and smirked as cum dripped out of her in copious amounts. I brought her to my bed and let her rest. For she was to stay with me to sate the wolf in me from now on.

***  
I had been with the Father for a month. He seemed to be docile during twenty eight days of the month. My first encounter with her was startling to say the least. For a preacher to be a woman, but also have a male appendage was blasphemous. I had awoken after that fateful night in her bed. She was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room watching me. She asked if I would stay and be a studying nun. Everything in me screamed no, but I said yes. There was something enticing about the preacher and I wanted to know more.

She was rather sweet as the month went on, but the first day of the moon cycle, she got irritated easily and very wolf like. Anytime I walked by her, her eyes would shift to that eerie yellow that made my gut twist. She would smirk in a way that was predatory, but also wolfish. I shivered every time. I know she raped me that first night. But as the month as wore on, I think I have come to love the her. Beast and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... This has been up for two days and it has almost hit 500 views. If anyone wants there to be more added to it, leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
